The present invention relates to a user interface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a user interface including a keypad for minimizing finger movements.
QWERTY keypads and keyboards are known for use in laptops and large keyboards for computers. However, the QWERTY keypad layout is not appropriate for space-constrained mobile and handheld devices, because QWERTY keypad layouts require an excessive number of keys to achieve their functionality.
Current keypads for mobile and handheld devices are too small for many users, because the keys are too small and too close together to avoid numerous typing errors. This problem is sometimes called a “fat finger” problem. Also, current keypads require the use of a large of a number of keys, which reduces the potential efficiency of using the keypad. Sometimes users have to use a stylus or other small object to be able to push the correct keys without inadvertently pushing other keys when using the keypad. This unnecessarily complicates the use of handheld devices.